The Dragon's Present
by XEMblue
Summary: Shizuka hopes Seto likes his present. Seto hopes that Shizuka is his present...? WHAT? Slientshipping fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Readers! So, my short story _Handcuff _had recently ended, but I know everyone was asking for a sequel. I have good news, I will be working on the sequel, however, keep in mind that it's going to be a one-shot. Story is going to be 4 chapters long.

Rated K.

On with the story...

-:~:~+~:~:-

Chapter 1-Christmas Eve

-:~:~+~:~:-

"Am I hearing things?" Seto Kaiba asked his younger brother that _this_ was all a joke.

"I said for the last time, that I invited Yugi and the gang over for Christmas. C'mon big brother, where's your holiday spirit? Try not to start argue with them, either or else I'll return what I bought you for Christmas," Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba I told you that you don't have to get me anything for the last time. Back to subject, Yugi and the gang?" Kaiba questioned raising his right eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Yugi?"

"You all-time rival. Who knows? Maybe you can battle him one-on-one again in duel monsters."

"Tea?"

"Not tea like the drink. Tee-a is how your pronounce her name. Plus, she is Yugi's girlfriend. Of course, I had to."

"Mai?"

"Yeah, she is-"

"Don't tell me, The Mutt as well?"

"Joey, not the mutt, Seto."

"Dice Boy, and Pin Head?"

"Duke and Tristan, of course."

"That's all, right? I hope so. They are all annoying. Tell them to keep away from-"

"You forgot one more person."

"Who?" Seto Kaiba was curious, hoping it was Shizuka, who's been on his mind ever since Battle City.

He could never Mokuba that ever since he saw her, she's been on his mind ever since.

"Shizuka, of course."

The icy heart skipped a beat. Seto kept quiet when Mokuba mentioned Shizuka's name. She's coming along as well. He better find a Christmas for her now. Today was Christmas Eve, it was a last minute shopping for all the malls and such. Looking at his watch, he realized he had 5 hours to spare for shopping just for Shizuka and Mokuba. However, it didn't make sense for Seto to give anyone, except Mokuba, a present. Seto never like holidays since they seem so useless and wonder who's idea was to create them.

"Brother, I know for a fact that you've been thinking about Shizuka. Don't deny it. You got the hots for her."

"Are you kidding me? I don't have time to think about her or the annoying gang."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Mokuba smirked.

Seto got quiet.

"See. I told you. Plus, they are about to arrive in five minutes," Mokuba said as Seto Kaiba got up, walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Out." Seto Kaiba closed the door behind him.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Everyone arrived and the girls walked in first as the guys grabbed the gym bags and presents. Mokuba looked and noticed that Shizuka was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Shizuka?" Mokuba asked, helping them too get the presents out of the vehicle.

"Shizuka is at the mall doing some last minute shopping. She had to work early this morning, and got out at 1 p.m. She hasn't had time to go do some Christmas shopping because her job has kept her working 6 days out of the week for the holidays," Joey answered.

"Oh, she's a busy bee like my brother," Mokuba said.

"Well, at least on her day off, she rests to regain her energy," Joey said as Mokuba nodded in full agreement.

"Is she going to need a ride?" Mokuba asked.

"Actually, I told her to give us a call and-"

"I'll go pick her up," Tristan and Duke said unison.

Joey rolled his eyes. Mokuba laughed and hoped that Shizuka was not interested in either of them.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Seto saw her from afar. She had a few bags in her arms, and was power walking. Time flew while he was at the mall, and was surprised to see her there. Following her, he was curious to know why was she here... alone. She walked into a mens' store, and started to talking to the clerk. The clerk smiled and quickly went to the back. Shizuka looked around the store while waiting, but for what? Was it gift for Pin-head? Dice-boy? He hoped it was neither of them. Maybe the mutt, but he couldn't picture the mutt wearing any of the attire that this mens' store sold. Her boyfriend? Oh, he really hoped she was single. The clerk came back with a package in her hand. They talked some more while Shizuka signed some paperwork. Giving the package to Shizuka, the clerk smiled and bowed thanking her for shopping. Shizuka waved and smiled.

Grabbing both bags, Seto continued to follow her. Just how many presents did she have? Let's see, Yugi, Tea, Mutt, Dice-boy, Pin-head, Mai, and Mokuba... and whoever the last present was for makes 8. So who was the eighth present for? Unless one of the guys was getting 2 presents. That's really ticked Seto off. Or maybe Seto was thinking too much into it. What if the last one was for him? How would that make him feel? Excited and Happy? Confused, perhaps? He tighten the bags in hand. Shopping for Mokuba was easy, but what do you get on someone you barely know, and have a huge crush on?

"I have a crush on her?" Seto asked himself, thinking too hard.

Without looking, that's when he accidentally bumped into someone. She fell back, landing on her butt and palms.

"Oh. Excuse me. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," the red-haired girl said as she grabbed her bags.

Seto looked down and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm doing some last minute shopping. I've been working like crazy and haven't had time. Today was the only chance I got," Shizuka picked her self up.

"Would you like some assistance?" Seto asked... freaking out that he couldn't believe he asked such a thing.

When did the Seto Kaiba asked anyone for assistance? He was losing it. Slapping his face with his palm hoping this was dream, he noticed that Shizuka smiled.

"Thank you for your generosity, but I'll be okay," She smiled at him, making his heart melt just a little.

"Looks like you got your hands full. Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you. Actually, I have to go to one more store. I need wrapping paper. I will see you at the mansion," Shizuka smiled and was walking away.

"How are you getting back?" Seto asked, hoping she could go back with him.

Seriously, Seto was thinking to himself that he might be coming down something. Since when was he _generous_ to someone other than his brother? **Maybe it's my job. I haven't had a vacation since**... Seto couldn't remember.

"Seto, are you okay?" She was worried.

"Huh?" Seto broke his concentration.

"Are you okay? You look like you're concerned about something. Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow and get some rest. After all, it is Christmas," Shizuka hoped she gave him some encouragement to the workaholic.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Actually, the store is across the street, but I'll get my brother to come pick me up," Shizuka smiled and continued to walk further away from him.

"May I go with you?" Seto asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I won't be a nuisance to you?" Shizuka asked hoping he would say no.

That's when Seto caught up with her, and walked with her across the street, helping her carrying all her bags.

_Seriously, what's wrong with me?_

-:~:~+~:~:-

Serenity couldn't believe it. Her crush from Battle City was here, with her. She noticed he had two bags and was wondering if both were presents for Mokuba or something for his business. Or was the second gift for his girlfriend? She kid herself, because Mokuba told her that Seto didn't believe in that stuff. Seto Kaiba was a busy, ice-cold, single dragon. He was too busy working that he didn't have time for relationship. Shizuka smiled and thought about his working condition.

Seriously, she was concerned for Seto because he worked, worked, worked, and... worked. Did he have anytime to at least take a month vacation considering how much he worked? Shizuka pondered to tell Mokuba about Seto needing a vacation. However, she could never tell him, because she was afraid he might say something threatening. How did she manage to let Seto know that Bakura needed medical treatment, and he followed through with it was beyond her wildest dream. Yugi and the gang warned her about Seto, but she managed to keep her distance from the dragon.

Today, he was here... with her. Her heart was beating fast, and she tried her best not to blush. She looked out the window from the limo as they were both on their way back to the Kaiba mansion.

They were both quiet, and Seto was curious to know if the eighth package was for him or not.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Yugi and gang jaws dropped down, when Seto and Shizuka had arrived, while Seto was behind her.

"Hi, guys! I'm back and need to start wrapping. Mokuba, which room will I be staying at?" Shizuka smiled, as she had all 8 bags in her arms. Duke and Tristan ran to her to help her, but Seto quickly got in the way and quickly grabbed the bags.

Everyone was shocked, while Mokuba smirked.

"Over here," Seto walked in front of her as they both went up the stairs. Then he took her to a room, and Mokuba was the only that realized Seto had given her a room right next to his brother's.

_I knew it, brother. You can't fool your young brother, who is also a Kaiba._

Mokuba looked as Shizuka opening the door for her brother. Seto walked in followed by Shizuka.

Yugi and the gang, couldn't believe what they saw. Yugi was thinking maybe Seto Kaiba was losing his mind due to work. Duke and Tristan were jealous. Joey was angry. Mai and Tea thought it was cute. Mokuba was glad that it was them two, together, in Shizuka's room.

-:~:~+~:~:-

_Oh Kami... what are they thinking?_ Seto stepped out room and saw that everyone of them were staring at him.

Seto quickly turned his heel and walked to his room, which happened to be next door, opened it, walked in, and slammed it shut.

"What the hell did just happened?" Joey was mad.

"I would like the ask the same thing!" Tristan and Duke said together.

"No guys! It's Christmas! No fighting!" Mai commanded as they slowly nodded their head.

"Yeah, guys! For once, be on your best behavior!" Tea added crossing her arms.

Yugi smirked realizing that Seto Kaiba was showing feelings for Joey's sister. However, what did Shizuka say or do to make Seto have a heart all of sudden?

-:~:~+~:~:-

Sorry for the grammar.

XEMblue

Sorry, no preview for next chapter. However, the last chapter to this story, they're will be a preview for Handcuffed : Restrained.


	2. Chapter 2

Replying to your reviews:

Saki-rose Chan:: Now you know I just don't write M-rated stories. I like to explore my options. =)

LadyRitsu:: Yes, I am. =)

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: I'm trying my best to update soon if I had the time.

MaziMe:: I like fluffy, too. =)

My grammar was horrendous in the last chapter. -_-;

-:~:~+~:~:-

Chapter 2- Merry X-Mas

-:~:~+~:~:-

"May I speak to you, Shizuka?" Mokuba knocked on her door.

"Come in," Shizuka replied as she started wrapping up her crush's present.

Mokuba turned the door knob, and opened the door. He saw her on the floor and noticed all kinds of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, and tissue paper were scattered around her.

"I'm almost done. I'm just on the last gift, and then, I'll clean it up," Shizuka smiled.

"No need. I can get one of-"

"It's okay. This is my mess, so I take the responsibility. Plus, give the maids, butlers, security guards a little slack. It's Christmas Eve," Shizuka taped the paper together.

"If only that was possible, but it's up to my brother. He's the one that handles payroll, not me," Mokuba closed the door and walked to her.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at least they are off, which is probably the only time Seto actually orders them not to come into work... now that I think about it, it's the same with New Year's Eve and New Year's Day," Mokuba smiled back.

"Oh, cool. Does Kaiba do anything special on those days?" Shizuka asked curious to know.

Mokuba looked at her and grinned.

"You have a crush on my brother, don't you?"

"Ummm," she blushed.

"Are you possibly... in love with him?" Mokuba interrogated and noticed her face was the color of a strawberry.

She stayed quiet. **How did Mokuba find out that ****I ****am**** actually in love with ****Seto****? Did I make it ****obvious? ****When did ****Mokuba**** start noticing? Oh my Kami! What if he told Seto?** Questions pondered through her head and Mokuba took note of it. She did have her heart on his brother, and it actually made him happy.

"Please, Shizuka. You've got to be together," Mokuba begged.

"Huh?" she was confused. "Together? As in... a... relation... ship?"

"Yes!" Mokuba pleaded.

Shizuka had no idea to say, but she knew deep down that if they were in relationship she would definitely take care of Seto Kaiba. Taking care of his health as in eating, exercising, and of course, sleeping. When was the last time Seto did any of those? Judging from television, she could tell he has lost some weight, and he had bags under his eyes.

"You are the only one I can trust," Mokuba grabbed her hands together.

"Mokuba... why? What if he does not approve?" Shizuka was starting to worried because her heart could be easily damaged and never open up to another guy again.

"Don't say anything, but tomorrow I have an important announcement to make. I know Seto is not going to be happy, but it's for his own good. You see, he still sees me as his little brother, and I'm not a baby anymore," Mokuba told Shizuka.

Shizuka realized what Mokuba said was true. Mokuba turned 20 years old, but everyone still treated him as he was the baby of the gang. The gang knew about Mokuba and Rebecca, and their relationship over the years. They have developed some strong feelings, just like any other loving couple would. However, her and Seto Kaiba... was there a chance?

"I'll do my best," Shizuka smiled knowing there was a 50/50 chance.

"Thank you, Shizuka. I owe you one," Mokuba walked to the door.

"No, it's okay. I will respect Seto's space and such, and if it doesn't work out, then it's not meant to be," she smiled sadly.

Mokuba turned around and noticed her expression. His eyes widened knowing she was ready for rejection. He bowed to her and thanked her one more time. She nodded her head and continued wrapping.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Christmas Day

-:~:~+~:~:-

Mokuba screamed around the house at 7:00 am. Yugi and the gang wanted to stay in bed and sleep longer, but Mokuba just kept running around, shouting Merry Christmas.

"Wake up, everyone! It's Christmas!"

That's when Rebecca threw him a pillow.

"Oof!"

"Shut up! It's too damn early!" Rebecca sat on the staircase and pulled the bed sheet over. It was Mokuba's fault that kept her up during the night.

"Hey, Mokuba. What's all the fuss about?" Yugi rubbed his eyes as Tea, too, struggled to keep awake.

Joey and Mai both walked out of their room and yawned.

Tristan and Duke came out of their rooms and Shizuka opened the door to her room.

Mokuba grinned at his girlfriend and pulled the sheets away from her.

"No! Give them back! I want to go back to bed!" Rebecca and Mokuba were playing tug-o-war with the bed sheet.

Yugi and the gang couldn't help but laugh. Mokuba and Rebecca were kids at heart. Shizuka watched them, and remember what Mokuba had told her about there being an important announcement. What was on Mokuba's mind that would freak out everyone?

-:~:~+~:~:-

Everyone had breakfast and opened their gifts.

"Okay, guys! I have an important announcement to make... Rebecca and I are going to Egypt from December 27 and won't be back till January 3. That's our Christmas presents to ourselves and-," Mokuba was cut off.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Seto Kaiba interrupted as everyone turned to his attention.

"No, brother. It's just Rebecca and I that had made plans since the beginning of this year," Mokuba looked at his brother with a serious face.

Seto Kaiba stood there in embarrassment. He turned around and headed back to his room slamming the door behind him. Shizuka immediately grabbed Seto's present and ran upstairs to his room.

-:~:~+~:~:-

**Mokuba was crazy to bring Yugi and the gang here. What was he thinking? Then, again, he's always coming up with some crazy idea behind my back. I should just stay in my office for the rest of this mini vacation that my brother insisted.. on himself.**

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

He heard the door opened and there she was standing, with a box in her hands.

"Kaiba, I know this isn't much, but I have something to give you," she walked to his desk and laid the present down on his desk. She bowed in respect and walked away.

As soon as she reached the door, she turned to give a sad smile.

"Merry Christmas and have a good one," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Seto stared at the door, then at the gift. Only his brother got his presents. However, it was very unusual for someone else to give him a gift. Why? Why did she give him a gift? She was nothing, but the mutt's sister. So, why? Why the sad smile as well?

-:~:~+~:~:-

Afternoon

-:~:~+~:~:-

Shizuka started to pack her things up since she had to go back to work tomorrow. She had a fun Christmas Day, but it could have been better. Seto never came out of his room, and she prayed that he really did like his gift from her. Out of everyone else, Kaiba's gift was the most expensive present she bought since it was custom made by her.

Zipping up her luggage, she picked up and rolled it. Saying bye to Mokuba and Rebecca, telling them to have a good time, Mokuba nodded and Rebecca understood what was going on, Shizuka bowed in respect again.

She turned her heel and went home.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Pardon for my grammar. What Shizuka got Seto will be used in my story after Handcuffed: Restrained.

XEMblue

Preview for next chapter:

It was only day two since Mokuba left, and Seto Kaiba was going insane. Well, not insane, but not used to coming home... alone. He was actually bored for once, and he remembered Shizuka's present from her. He still hasn't opened it and pondered what exactly was it. He quickly rushed to his room, opened the door and ran straight to his desk. The present was still on his desk as he put his briefcase down. He quickly unwrapped his decorative gift, opened the box and tore the tissue. His eyes widened.

"There's no way she can afford something like this," Seto couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Replying:

LadyRitsu: In reality, I don't know what happens next. ;)

Kingdom's Oathkeeper: I want to know what Shizuka got him, too. I'm dying to know since she did spend a lot of money on his gift. ;)

Seto Atlas: Thanks for making the exception. I should have done this story later year, but I was so anticipated to work on it, that I just couldn't help myself. I excited, too, to see what she got him as well. ;) Thank you for reading my stories. Welcome to my story. =) I hate cliffhangers.

SkayHime13: Welcome to my story, as well. =) I try not to keep my readers wait long. I usually update one chapter per week. I know the feeling as well. When you're reading a good story, you know you hate cliffhangers, too.

MaziMe: I need to read more Seto x Shizuka stories. =)

**Bold means thoughts.**

_**Bold Italics means flashbacks.**_

-:~:~+~:~:-

Chapter 3- New Year's Eve

-:~:~+~:~:-

It was only day two since Mokuba left, and Seto Kaiba was going insane. Well, not insane, but not used to coming home... alone. He was actually bored for once, and he remembered Shizuka's present from her. He still hadn't opened it and pondered what exactly was in it. He quickly rushed to his room, opened the door and ran straight to his desk. The present was still on his desk as he put his briefcase down. He quickly unwrapped his decorative gift, opened the box and tore the tissue. His eyes widened.

"There's no way she can afford something like this," Seto couldn't believe it.

A tie... A tie? However, not just an ordinary tie. A customized onyx tie, with the blue eyes white dragon embroidered at the end of the tie. He walked to the mirror, took off his navy tie and quickly put on his new one. Tilting his head, he realized it looked pretty unique and would have to thank her. However, how did get the money to buy such an item? Usually, ties run about $30 and up depending on the brand and if it was customized. Seto smirked and noticed how good it looked on him.

"She has taste," he replied as he grabbed his briefcase and took off to work.

-:~:~+~:~:-

All the employees were complimenting Seto's tie that when he thanked them, he only raised up his hand. A lot of men were asking where he got it. Why? A lot of employees didn't think Mokuba would have gotten the tie for Seto, and Seto never receives presents. Of course, they all knew Seto hated holidays, but they were curious to know what store did he threaten to get that tie. Ties like that were usually expensive, but to Seto Kaiba it was nothing. The powerful C.E.O. rarely spent any money on clothes because he practically wore the same thing to work, along with a trench coat.

The tie looked good on him since it complimented his eyes, and basically Seto Kaiba was the dragon himself. Almost you were seeing double, but now with more threats. Never underestimate Seto Kaiba was the number one rule in Japan.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the meeting. He didn't want to be there, but he had no choice. They department employees were talking about the next generation for duel disk. However, Kaiba's mind kept going back to the tie and thinking of her.

-:~:~+~:~:-

New Year's Eve

-:~:~+~:~:-

Shizuka had to work that night not because she had to, but she wanted to. She lied to Joey that she had to work, but in reality she felt out of place. Joey told her to call in, but she said that the bills don't pay themselves, and he was truly sad. Duke and Tristan were getting on her nerves ever since Battle City, and were nothing compared to Seto. She pondered if Seto liked his present from her. Of course, she knew he was a business man, that a tie with the blue eyes white dragon embroidered would definitely look good.

What if he never opened his gift and threw it away? If he came in and told her that, it would break her heart. She would definitely stop her emotions for him and just move on. Her heart became bigger after the last few days that she was deeper in love. She continued to scrub the table, when she heard the bell ring. She looked at the time, and it was thirty more minutes to closing.

She didn't bother to see who it was as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Daydreaming?" she heard the man's voice from behind her.

She turned around and quickly bowed in apologetic. He smirked. When she looked up, Seto Kaiba was standing in front of her... wearing her present. All the employees and customers got quiet as they knew Shizuka could get fired at this instant. Bowing again in apologetic form, her heart started to race hoping he wouldn't fire her. Yes, that's how powerful Seto Kaiba became in Japan.

Shizuka quickly offered him a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked as she prayed she wouldn't get fired from the only job she had.

"Actually, tell you manager that today will be last your day after your shift is over," Kaiba smirked knowing that she dug her own grave.

She bowed again, and Kaiba laughed. **Is he pulling my leg? I can't tell if he's actually serious or joking. **His eyes looked at hers almost threatening, and that's when she knew he meant it. Why, oh why, did he have show up here... on New Year's Eve?

"Black coffee," Seto said as she bowed again and quickly ran behind the counter to pour him a cup.

Her manager couldn't believe what he heard and was sad to know that Shizuka's last day was today.

"I get the feeling that we are going to lose a lot of male customers," said her manager as Shizuka placed the cup of coffee and on the tray.

Shizuka turned around and apologized to her manager.

"I have a friend who owns her very own retail store. I don't want to depend on her, but she insisted and looks like I have no choice. By the way, this coffee can you please take it out of my check?" Shizuka asked as her manager nodded.

"Well, I'm going to miss you and your work ethics. I'll put in a good word for you in case it doesn't work out, but let me know," the manager was sad by his words.

The coffee shop had boost in sales ever since Shizuka got hired last year. A lot of male customers asked for her not because of her services, but her looks. Shizuka knew that a lot of the men were there to check her out, but she would changed the subject once they asked about her personal life. She was not interested since she was in love with Seto Kaiba.

Shizuka grabbed the tray and walked to where Seto was sitting.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Kaiba," she placed his cup of coffee in front of him.

Their eyes stared for a moment. Then, his eyes broke off as everyone in the coffee shop were curious. As soon as they laid their eyes on his ice blue eyes, they immediately went back to chit-chatting or drinking.

"Sit," he commanded as she took her seat across the table from him.

"I have to attend to the other-,"

"I don't care about that," he cut her off.

She gulped and stayed quiet. He pointed to his tie. Wondering what was going on his mind, Shizuka started to think if anyone at his job complimented his tie.

"I received a numerous amounts of compliments today about this," he pointed to his tie again.

Good compliments? Bad compliments? Weird compliments?

"Good... I... I hope," she stuttered, trying her best to keep the tension calm. Feeling nervous made her jittery. She would rather finish up her shift and go to the shrine.

"Actually, yes. How did you know my taste?" Kaiba asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Oh, Kami! How can she answer that question? She's read magazines about him, seen him on television, online pictures and what not. Studying his fashion was easy to catch on. He usually wore, blue, black, and white. He admired his three blue eyes white dragons as well.

"I got a sense of your fashion," she said not wanting to let him know more into detail.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Actually, I need to get back to the customers," she quickly stood up, and was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't say you could leave."

"I know," she stopped, noticing he wasn't going to let go.

"Sounds like you're trying to run away. Are you afraid of me?" Kaiba mocked.

"I need to get back."

"Why?"

"It's my-," she was about to finish it with the word 'job', but what was the point.

She looked at the clock and it was ten minutes to closing. Where does the time go? Well, I better call Mai to see if she has an opening.

"At least, let me help clean up," she turned around to face him and bowed.

He let go of her wrist and stood up. Taking out his wallet, she shook her head from side to side.

"Mr. Kaiba, the coffee is on me," she said as he looked at her.

Seto Kaiba didn't know what to say. First, he fired her. Secondly, she disobeys him. Third, she pays for the coffee. So, he took out some money and left a tip.

"What are your plans after your shift?" Kaiba asked as she decided what to do with the tip.

She looked up at him, "I'm going to the shrine, and then, go home."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind," wondering what Kaiba had in store for her.

"Good," he smirked as he walked away, left the shop and waited for her in his car.

Shizuka was nervous about her situation. She wanted to go to the shrine and say a prayer, hoping this reality was just a dream. Even though she was in love with him, she was hurt and confused. What exactly did Seto Kaiba have in store for her? Humiliation? He didn't even thank her for the tie.

"That's okay. That's who he is," Shizuka whispered sadly to herself as she touched her heart.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Seto looked from his car, as he watched her clean up shop and say her goodbyes. Her manager gave her, her last check and thanked her with a bow. She turned her heel and walked out of the shop. She tighten her coat from her cold as it started to snow. **Is she**** really going to walk her way to the shrine, and then, walk home? **Seto pulled up next to her and lowered the window.

"Get in," he demanded.

"I'm fine, Mr. Kaiba," she smiled, trying not to show concern.

"Are you seriously going to walk in this weather?" Kaiba asked her.

**Is he**** worried for ****me****?** She really was confused.

"Yes, I don't mind. Plus, I need the exercise," she continued to smile and think positive.

"You're going to get sick," Seto said as she stopped walking.

"Seriously, I'll be okay," she continued as she began to walk away faster.

Seto Kaiba hit his brakes, put the car in parked, got out of his vehicle and walked right in front of her. She stopped and looked up at him. He opened the passenger's side.

"I don't like repeating myself," he threatened as she gulped and nodded in agreement.

She got into the vehicle, put on her seat belt as he closed the door. He ran to the driver's side, closed the door, and immediately drove off to the shrine.

Shizuka had no idea was what going on. Seto observed her as she looked out the front window. He sneered at her and looked back at the road. She continued to look out the window watching the snow fall from the cloudy sky.

"_**You are the only one I can trust," Mokuba grabbed her hands together.**_

She remembered those words from Mokuba.

"_**I'll do my best," Shizuka smiled knowing there was a 50/50 chance.**_

"_**Thank you, Shizuka. I owe you one," Mokuba walked to the door.**_

"_**No, it's okay. I will respect Seto's space and such, and if it doesn't work out, then it's not meant to be," she smiled sadly.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Seto parking the car. They got out of the vehicle and started to walk up the long staircase.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Final chapter is Chapter 4 – New Year's Day.

Preview:

"I think the tie was a bit corny for a Christmas gift," Seto Kaiba said as he pinned her on the floor.

"Kaiba," she blushed at the situation they were in.

He on top of her.


	4. Last Chapter

Replying back:

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: LOL! Your comment still makes laugh till this very day. Unfortunately, no they will not. If so, my story would have rated M. I keep trying my best to update at least once a week. =)

MaziMe:: Even though you told me it's not fair when I replied to your review the other day, I still know what he's up to. ;)

LadyRitsu:: It wasn't suppose to be a tie. =( But I didn't want to use the same present as in my next, next story. =(

.cHips:: Hey! Welcome back! Haven't heard from you in a while. Hmmm.. Maybe Shizuka is Seto's favorite candy? ;)

SkayHime13:: I did not know that you were Saki-rose Chan, but I'm glad you let me know. =) So, how do you pronounce Skay? Let me know when the poll is up. =)

Guest:: I don't think Shizuka has a say in it. He likes control. ;)

**Bold = Thoughts**

-:~:~+~:~:-

Last Chapter- New Year's Day

-:~:~+~:~:-

Seto was observing Shizuka as she was praying to the shrine with her eyes closed. Her gloves were off, and the palms of her hands were touching together. He never done this in life, so he decided to it once. He heard a lot of people coming to shrines to say their prayers. The majority of the time their prayers have come true. Maybe if he prays for Shizuka to be something more for him tonight, then, he promise to come to the shrine every year on the same day with her. Closing his eyes, he prayed and began to wonder what she was praying for. He hoped she was praying for the same thing, and if so, that will be the best Christmas gift he got ever since he was born, as well as when Mokuba was born.

**Oh, Kami. I leave it in your hands to help me find a job independently. I don't want to depend on my friends, since I want to challenge myself. Even though I struggle everyday, please send me a sign. **

**I do have one more request. I leave it in your hands to help Seto Kaiba in anyway you can. I know that I can help him in anyway, but that's only if his heart opens up. We don't have to be in relationship, but maybe friends. Although, I would like him to my boyfriend, I know to respect him not only as a business man, but a human being. In the name of Kami, please answer my prayers.**

Shizuka opened her eyes and turn to see Seto Kaiba was in the exact same pose.

**Where do I start? Kami, I don't know how pray, and believe me it's strange for me to do such a thing. This is my first time. If my request to you comes true I promise to come to the shrine with Shizuka... I don't know her last name, but the girl next to me. My request is for her to be with me at all times. I want her to understand me... I want her to be more than just a friend... I need her. **

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes and felt hazel eyes on him. He turned to her, and she started rubbing her hands together. He grabbed her hands and put them close to his mouth. He helped her rubbed her hands together and blew warm air from his mouth to keep her warm. Her cheeks blushed a little, and maybe she was coming down a fever? The sky started to snow as the wind became to pick up speed.

"I take you back to your place," Seto Kaiba suggested as she pulled away and immediately put on her gloves.

She nodded as they both headed back down stairs to the car.

-:~:~+~:~:-

They reached to her apartment as she fumbled to get her keys. He parked and got out first. **Is he planning to go inside with me?** Shizuka grabbed her keys and got out at well. She went up the second floor while Seto followed behind her. Opening the door, she took off her shoes and put on her slippers. Seto did the same as she grabbed a pair for him. He noticed there were another pair and thought of the mutt and his girlfriend came to visit her. Or did Pin-head and Dice-boy visit her together? Just thinking of those two pissed him off, but he did not show it.

"I take it the mutt and his girlfriend have shown up here to visit," Shizuka smiled at him.

"So, has Anzu and Yugi," Shizuka added to the list, quickly understanding what Kaiba was thinking.

"That's it?" Kaiba was curious. He hoped those two did not show up at her place.

"Tristan and Duke have never been here," Shizuka smiled making Seto smirk.

"How did you know that I was curious?"

"You made it obvious, Mr. Kaiba. You're jealous, aren't you?" Shizuka smirked as Seto's smirk turned into a frown.

"Well, I'm not going to lie," Kaiba answered her as she understood what he meant.

"You're the first guy to have ever shown up at my apartment," she smiled as they both walked into the kitchen.

Seto looked at the surroundings. He noticed how small her apartment was. A kitchen next to her bedroom, next to a bathroom, next to a den.

"May I get you something warm to drink?" she asked as she placed her tea pot on top of the stove. She grabbed her green tea bag and dipped it into the pot. She turned on the fire and let it warm up.

"I'll have what you're having," Kaiba answered as he continued to look. He noticed one picture of her and the mutt. She sat down and grabbed the newspaper. Grabbing her marker, she began to skim for jobs.

Seto grabbed the newspaper, and threw it across the floor.

"I think the tie was a bit corny for a Christmas gift," Seto Kaiba said as he pinned her on the floor.

"Kaiba," she blushed at the situation they were in.

He on top of her. They looked into each others eyes. He rose an eyebrow, "How come you left on Christmas Day?"

"I had to work the very next day," she answered as she pointed to her calendar. He looked and saw her schedule.

"Plus, I thought the tie suit you," she complimented.

"What did you pray for at the shrine?" Seto changed the subject.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," she didn't bother pushing him off. She liked the position they were in.

"Well, if my instincts are correct, you prayed to be with me," Kaiba figured her out as her honey-colored eyes widened.

Shizuka didn't say anything. Instead, she did something unexpected. She picked her head a little to kiss his lips. **Oh, Kami! What am I doing? I pray he doesn't break my heart.** She broke the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes threatened, and that's when he said the unthinkable.

"As a Christmas gift from me, would you be mine?" Seto Kaiba meant what he asked.

Shizuka couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like my prayer has been answered," she said as Seto smirked.

"Looks like mine as well," he smirked as she was finding it hard to believe that he actually prayed with her.

"We had the exact same prayers," she pulled Seto down to her chest as he rested his head on her.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," Seto said as he noticed her nodding.

"Same here," she said forgetting to look for a job.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll help you pack your things," he suggested.

"How come?" she was worried.

"You're living with me. As for the job, I'm going to hire you as my personal secretary," he smirked and winked at her.

"Seto, you're not thinking of _that kind _of secretary?" Shizuka emphasized thinking a little naughty.

"If your mind is thinking dirty... maybe?" Seto joked.

"It's not funny," Shizuka said a little worried.

"We'll see," Seto said as she kissed him.

Seto kissed back and was glad that he had the best Christmas present ever.

Shizuka was extremely happy that she had the best Christmas present ever.

-:~:~+~:~:-

End

-:~:~+~:~:-

Pardon for my grammar.

XEMblue

I know it was weird to due this story while we are in the middle of July. I had to do it because I didn't want to wait for Christmas to get here. However, to me it ended short, but still cute. (^_^) Now, what all you have been waiting for:

XEMblue: You do realize that my readers want a sequel to Handcuffed, right?

Serenity: Can you make it a one-shot?

XEMblue: Well, they want more than just a one-shot.

Serenity: I'll convince Master Seto to make it a one-shot.

Seto over hears the conversation.

Seto: Basically, you're encouraging the situation.

Seto grins at his bunny and grabs her chin, making her look into his cobalt blue eyes.

Seto: You know you like it, Bunny.

Shizuka blushes and noticed he started to twirl the handcuffs in circles with his index finger.

XEMblue: I'll be leaving ya'll two alone.

**-:~:~+~:~:-**

**_HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK OF __Handcuffed: Restrained __(RATED M)_**

**-:~:~+~:~:-**

"She was supposed to be mine on that day!"

"Day? _The day?_ Don't make me laugh. You are powerless compared to me."

"I'm not talking about the day of the auction."

"How in the hell did you know about the auction?"

He smirked at him.

"I'm a millionaire just like you and him, now."

"Don't fucking compare yourself to me and him!" he threw the middle finger at him, alongside with his wedding band.

His eyes widened as he fell to his knees. No way! There was absolutely no way she was is. Then, he realized they were correct. His heart was defeated by the threatening dragon.

"How in the fuck did you know about the-," that's when his eyes widened.

He, too, was apart of their scheme.

-:~:~+~:~:-

Ok. That's it for the preview. Can anyone guess who the two characters are? I'm pretty sure ya'll know one already. I need a vote now! When you review, please choose between a one-shot or story. If it's a story, it'll be short one. I post up Chapter 1 sometime next week. =)


End file.
